Winter Fairy Tale
by bunnyfufu
Summary: it's a cute ET story. please read! Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Winter Fairy Tale  
By: kyutekandykisses  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was another cold day in mid winter. This brought back memories. Sweet memories of past events from so long ago. Memories, such as light kisses, warm hugs when she was cold, and always white roses on December 20. The roses represented their anniversary of when they got together. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then she remembered. Everything that happened those past sweet Decembers.  
  
~Early June~  
  
"Tomoyo! Where are you?" Sonomi Daidouji called out. They were late and she knew it and she knew her daughter knew it also.  
  
"Coming!" An 18 year old Tomoyo yelled back. She was having trouble carrying the light blue colored bag out of her room. She eventually managed to get it out, but by the time she did, her mother had gotten up to her.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me? I could have helped." She said, looking at her daughter to the blue bag.  
  
"Mother, do we have to move?" Tomoyo asked. She knew she asked about a hundred times before but how was she to argue with her own mother.  
  
"Yes. Our company will be more successful in the new location we are going to." Her mother replied as they walked down the long flight of stairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Sonomi stopped, causing her daughter to bump into her. She turned around, and got on her knees. Then she stared Tomoyo in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to move? You don't seem like you want to and you know what ever you want, I want too."  
  
Tomoyo stared at her mother. She didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to stay, to be with all of her childhood friends. But this was her mother she was talking to, the woman who had raised her all by herself, the woman who tried to be there for her whenever she could, the person who cared for her the most.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just going to miss everybody that's all."  
  
Her mother looked down at her daughter. She knew she'd be sad but she knew she'd be even sadder if they stayed. The reason was that Fujiaka Kinomoto had had an early death, just like his wife, Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Because of that Sakura and Syaraon had gotten married all at once, without anyone knowing. Her older brother Touya Kinomoto and everyone in the Li clan were highly disappointed and Touya almost beat Li for taking away his sister. But in the end, they went to China to stay with Li's family. But during that time, Sakura had gotten a severely sick and Touya had gotten into a motorcycle accident so now the two might be gone. Tomoyo had no clue on their condition because the members of the Li clan kept everyone out and Li didn't want anyone coming to see Sakura, not Tomoyo or even Sakura's grandfather.  
  
Tomoyo understood partly though. She knew how much he loved Sakura. She knew how afraid he must be, even though he would never show it. She wanted to be there for them both, but she had to wait until the time came.  
  
But also, the fear that both might be dead and the fact that she couldn't see them made her heart clouded with fear of death and  
  
"It's all for the best honey." Sonomi replied, patting the lavender haired girl on the head. "It's all for the best." She replied again before walking out to the limo that awaited them in the front.  
  
Tomoyo took one last look around the old mansion. It was true she was partly getting sick of the place since it was so large and too quiet. People rarely came over, only her mother's clients and co-workers, but they only used the first floor. She scanned the place. She felt like she was forgetting something. Then she noticed it.  
  
"Tomoyo! We're going to be late!" Sonomi called again.  
  
"Just a minute." Tomoyo replied, running up the stairs and into her room. On the right side of her room, there was a small hole. She grabbed on of the hangers and bent it and stuck it in the hole. Then she turned around until she felt the end go into another hole and she pulled on it. Suddenly a little click came from the floor. Tomoyo stepped on it and it opened. She opened it and there was a small box inside. She grabbed the box and ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Flight 1004 to England will be arriving soon, please fasten your seatbelts." Tomoyo heard the flight attendant say.  
  
All she did the entire flight was stare at the little box. She was curious since she was never able to open the box or rather didn't want to. She had no idea where this strange little box came from. She just knew something very special was in it.  
  
They landed 10 minutes later. "Flight 1004 to England has arrived. Please wait until the captain has turned off the seatbelt sign to try to get your luggage."  
  
"Mother. We're here." Tomoyo said, nudging her mother a bit. Her mother was deep in thought about something.  
  
"Oh yes. well. lets get going then." Her mother replied as they grabbed their stuff and then left the plane slowly.  
  
As usual, there was a limo driver waiting for them. Tomoyo held onto the box tightly. She thought she lost it once and she didn't want to have that feeling with her again. Her mother walked faster than she did and Tomoyo didn't really notice until she looked up again and noticed her mother turn a corner. So she ran after her. But as she turned the corner, she bumped into someone and fell down.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" Tomoyo said, forgetting about where she was.  
  
The young man she bumped into looked down at her. "Are you alright?" He asked politely, putting out his hand to help her up.  
  
"Yes I am. Thank you very much." She said quickly, blushing. Then she remembered about her mother and looked up to see her mother had already left the building. "Geez." She took his hand and he pulled her up. "Thank you again." She said and ran after her mother.  
  
The young man watched her run out then looked down to see the small box that she left behind. "She still kept it." He said, before picking up the box, then walking out with a tall lady beside him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They reached the large mansion. Tomoyo stepped out of the limo and looked around. The mansion resembled their old home. And for the first time, she felt uneasy. She missed Japan and she missed all of her friends.  
  
She let out a little sigh before heading into her new home. She had to tough it out. She remembered, "Whenever you feel down, keep your head up because you're going to succeed."  
  
"You can go on in, Tomoyo. Look around the place." Sonomi said somewhat happily.  
  
She nodded and started taking a couple of steps toward the building. But just than she stopped, strangely she felt a sense of familiarity. It was quite quiet and empty just like her old house but still something about it. She finally walked up to the door and opened it.  
  
That sense of familiarity didn't really matter anymore to her because it felt somewhat like home, quiet and empty. Even if there was furniture in the house, there the presence would still be the same. She sighed, but quickly threw on a little smile when she heard the footsteps of her mother coming closer.  
  
"What do you think Tomoyo?" Her mother asked as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
  
"It's quite lovely. It reminds me so much of home." She said, trying so hard not to remind herself of Japan. She was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Do you really like it? And tell me the truth." Her mother asked, leaning down to be eye contact with her daughter.  
  
"I really like it." She said, the smile still plastered on her face. "Please go away. Don't be near me. I can't take it." She thought.  
  
Her mother nodded and stood up. "Remember if you ever need anything, you can always tell me."  
  
"Yes, I know." She replied, looking down.  
  
"You also know that you're going to start school in a week or so?" Her mother added.  
  
"Yes. I know about that too." She still looked down, she had nothing to say.  
  
Her mother noticed this and decided that she should stop. "How about you take a look at your room?"  
  
She nodded and watched her mother go out the door. Then almost as if she knew where she was going, she was able to locate the stairs. She held onto the railing and slowly climbed up the stairs. The feelings of familiarity arose once again. She noticed the lights were dimmer, the smell was slightly different. She looked around and everything seemed to be newer, rather than the old house she had entered a while ago. She was almost upstairs and she finished climbing the last few steps. But just as her foot landed on the last step, she could swear she was hearing voices in what would be her room. She walked over to the door and started to open the door.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sonomi called from downstairs.  
  
Everything seemed normal again. The strange quiet and the faint old smell the place gave off.  
  
"Yes mother?" She called back.  
  
"Should I bring this box up to you or do you think you can take it yourself?"  
  
"I'll get it myself. Just leave it by the door." She replied, as she let go of the door knob and started her way down again. During the whole way down, she was curious on those voices. She couldn't hear it very well but still. It stayed within her mind all the way down. She grabbed the box and thought about the voices also on her way up.  
  
The voices were older, more sophisticated. She slowly went up to the door and opened it. She peered in unknowingly, and just as she expected, it was empty. It was somewhat strange since she was so sure that the voices were real. It could have been voices that she just imagined.  
  
She dropped the box on the ground than walked over to her bed. It wasn't all decorated as it should be but it was just plain. A plain mattress. She fell back and laid on the bed, thinking about her future in London, England. 


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed and Tomoyo sat uncomfortably in her new uniform. She was on her way to school. She had tied the tie too tightly and she was trying to loosen it but without much success. She was nervous but didn't care if she made friends or not. Or rather she didn't want to bother having to worry about it.

The limo came to a stop. As usual, her mother couldn't see her off because of work. She opened the door and stepped out. She closed the door and watched the limo drive off. To other people, it would look like she was watching her mother or father go off. And Tomoyo stood there watching.

It was rather foolish. After all, who was she seeing off? There never was anybody there. Her father was gone and her mother was always swamped in work. She only made time when Tomoyo absolutely needed her. Her younger years when her father was still there, those days, she spent almost everyday with her mother but now a days, just like age, they had grown apart.

A gust of wind past her by and unraveled the bow she had made loosely in her hair. That attracted some attention to her. Her long lavender hair blew along with the wind and many guys noticed it. Of all the guys, one seemed to take special notice of her.

Her school days passed by dreadfully slowly. She didn't want to go to school and she didn't want to be in around everyone. She wanted to be by herself with her memories of her old friends. But that seemed impossible because random people came up to her and tried to strike up a conversation with her. She wasn't really listening to them because all they did was introduce themselves and then talked about teachers that she didn't have a clue was. She talked to them for a short while, than excused herself, making up any excuse possible.

At lunch, she bought her lunch and hid it in her backpack. Then she went to the library and took out a book that she was reading. Then she went to the back section where people rarely went. Then she opened her backpack and ate her lunch. The old librarian was a kindly old lady but even so she didn't allow food, gum, or drinks in the library. That's why people had to hide their food. The library was a comfortable place for her because this was where she could find solitude.

The bell rang and that meant that she had to go to her next class. She grabbed all her stuff and walked out to face the rest of the day.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by quicker than before since her lunch period was the last out of the three lunch periods. Then she walked home, looking down, not even bothering to notice the few stares she was getting.

She walked into her house and surely enough, nobody was there. It wasn't unusual. Her mother wasn't home that often. And even on her birthday she didn't have the time. But Tomoyo still knew that her mother cared since she was only working so hard to be able to support her and her daughter.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a snack before walking up the stairs to start her homework. As she started walking up the stairs, she felt very uneasy. She felt as if she was being watched, that or there was another presence there.

But that wasn't possible, all the doors were locked and she hadn't left any of the windows open. She was certain about this but still. So she walked up faster until she reached the top stair. She started feeling fatigue in her legs so she slid down against the wall next to her door. She took deep breaths while looking around to see if there was really someone there or not. The corridors on both sides were too dark to see through so she closed her eyes and tried to listen to see if there was any sound. After a few second of silence, she knew there was nothing and that it was just her imagination.

The grandfather clock in the downstairs hallway chimed which meant that it was 6. She started to stand up when then again she heard sounds or rather voices, just like the week before. She was positive it was people talking.

She didn't know what to do because part of her wanted to find out where the voices were coming from and part of her knew she had to call the cops. Her curiosity won so she peeked through the keyhole. It looked much different. The room looked beautiful or what she could see of it. There were like lavender curtains and next to the curtains was a figure of a lovely long haired lady with dark hair and eyes hinted with red eye shadow. Her clothing, she could tell was made of pure silk with many different colors on them. She looked familiar to her in some way like she had seen her before but that couldn't be possible. She saw the lady walking her way and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to moved but her legs wouldn't let her so she just sat there and looked. She seemed to have opened the door and let some guy in. She couldn't really see him because his back was facing her, but he too looked familiar.

Then the woman's face turned to her and gave her a kind look. "Please accomplish the dream I wished to fulfill and be happy." She spoke as she took the dagger and started to open the sheath. Tomoyo stood up immediately and slammed the door open but when she did, there was nothing there.

The sense of uneasiness was gone. There was no one there. It was just her same old room with the same old bed and same old everything. This couldn't be real, except it seemed so real to her. Her sense of reality was altered. She shook the feeling off then went to her bed and fell asleep, dreaming about the woman and the man.

The next morning, she woke up to the sunlight peering through her window.

"Thank goodness it's Saturday." She thought as she closed her eyes again. She wanted to fall asleep again but then there was always something that prevented her and this time it was her mother.

"Tomoyo dear! I'm going out!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Yes mother." She replied as she got up and yawned. But she instantly flopped back onto her bed. But then she turned to the side and stared at the wall. She went deep into thought. "It's a Saturday morning. I'd usually be up and at Sakura-chan's house or creating my newest creation. England is making me really lazy. I really don't want to do anything except lie in bed and think." She crawled out of bed and looked uncomfortable around the mess that was called her room. She sat on the floor and grabbed the nearest thing she could grab, which was a small journal. She stared at it before opening it and opening it to a random page.

"Today was an exciting day. Sakura-chan caught the arrow card along with Li's help. I have a feeling that something going to happen between the two of them. They do look cute together. Although I highly doubt that Meilin-chan will be thrilled with that idea. It's just a feeling but perhaps something could happen. On another note, Sakura-chan pulled the winning prize, which was a trip to Hong Kong! It's going to be so fun. I can't wait."

She stared at that entry. She closed the book quickly and leaned back against her bed. She wanted to cry. She wanted to let all of her suppressed feelings come out. But they just wouldn't or she didn't want to. She had to admit, it was strange but she adapted very quickly to the new environment.

"I miss them." She scribbled down on a blank page. She placed three big dots next to them, then closed it and threw it across the room. It disappeared underneath a box. She didn't particularly care about anything at that moment. She threw on a robe and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. She absent mindedly ate whatever she could get her hands on and then went up to wash.

She took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around her long hair. Then she went to her room and sat in front of the mirror. She stared at herself, or rather at her hair. "Maybe I should cut it." She thought as she reached for her comb and brushed her wet hair. After a few seconds of this, she slammed down her comb and went back to the bathroom to dry her hair. After she finished drying it, she put it up in a ponytail and then grabbed some clothes. She put them on and walked out of the house. She decided that to make up for her lazy ways, she would walk at least a mile. She looked around and had two decisions. One was to go to the nearby park, which was to her left, or go to the supermarket, which wasn't that far away either and buy something to snack on. She finally decided to go right and buy some goodies.

She went into the supermarket and bought a couple bag of chips and candy. Then she walked out and decided to venture to the park. But by the time she got back home, she was so exhausted that she decided to just go to bed, leaving the goodies aside for another day.

Sunday started off the same as Saturday did. She ate breakfast and went to the bathroom. She filled the sink about half way and washed her face. She loved the way the cool water felt against her skin. There was something about the water that made her feel calm. She watched the water drain out slowly and then grabbed a towel. She dried her face, then paused to stare up at herself. There was nothing that had changed about her. "I'm the same as always." She said, before looking down. The towel that she was holding fell to the floor and as she leaned over to get it, she felt a tiny breeze pass by. She looked around. The door was closed and she hadn't done anything that would cause something like that. She shook the feeling off and stared into the mirror again. But this time, there was another figure there. Tomoyo almost fell back in surprise as the vision in front of her was a world completely different from her bathroom.

"What is this?" She thought. The same tall figure was standing there with her back facing her. "Zutto zutto matte" Her voice called. "Zutto?" Tomoyo thought. "Always always waiting?" The wall shifted before her but before she could find out what that meant, the door opened and she tore her eyes off to see that nobody was there. When she looked back, there was nothing again.

She sat there. Everything was incomprehensible. "How could that have happened?" She thought. "Could that have meant something?" But just as she asked herself that question, reality kicked into her. "No way." She said outloud. "Nothing like that could ever happen." She stood up and walked over to her room.

"I just need some fresh air." She thought as she got dressed. She walked out and turned the corner. There was a long line of houses and so she decided to wander around.

"Who was that?" "Why does she keep appearing in front of me?" She thought. She disappeared into her thoughts. Before she knew it, it was getting late. She stopped when she heard the ringing of her phone. She reached into it quickly and pulled it out. As she did, her handkerchief landed on the ground.

"Hello?" She said, as she flipped open her cell phone.

"Tomoyo, where are you?" Her mother's voice could be heard from the cell phone.

"Oh I'm out. I'll be home in a couple minutes." Tomoyo said.

"Oh okay. Well be careful." She added before hanging up. Tomoyo closed the phone and put it back in her coat pocket. Then she leaned down to pick it up, but a gust of wind blew the handkerchief toward the direction of the house she was in front of.

"Darn it." She thought. She went in, knowing that she was trespassing. She noticed it got stuck on a branch in the tree. It wasn't very high and she knew if she jumped she could knock it down. She went over and jumped up and grabbed the branch. Just her luck, the branch broke and another gust of wind blew the handkerchief through the open door of the house.

"Why am I having all this bad luck today?" She thought angrily. She walked over to the house and knocked. Nobody seemed to have been there so she entered. Just as she walked in, she felt a strangely familiar feeling. It was the same feeling as she felt when she saw those two people. She was overwhelmed with the feeling and feel against the wall. There was a glass picture frame on the wall and as she bumped into it, it fell and shattered.

"Oh my goodness." She whispered. First she was trespassing and then she was destroying someone else's property. She beat herself up mentally and ran out of the house and out of the yard. A rather tall figure popped her head up from her position in the garden.

Oh super suspenseful isn't it? I honestly know where I'm going with this story so don't worry. I'm working on this story more since I read it over and since I got the story in my brain. Well keep reading.


End file.
